


Another Wilderness+Training+Survival Tag

by fallenangel11



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e13 Wilderness + Training + Survival, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel11/pseuds/fallenangel11
Summary: Instead of using the sled, Riley and Bozer used the radio instead.





	1. The Hard Part

"Now the hard part. Get me to a hospital." Those were the last words Mac uttered before passing out. Riley tried to wake him up again but to no avail.

"Get his legs. We gonna carry him." Bozer said.

  
She shook her head. "It's too far out. We'll never make it out the woods in time.

  
Wrong thing to say as Bozer's eyes filled with worry and fear." So what are we gonna do? "

Riley looked around, _hoping_ , _wishing_ she can find something that can help them. Her eyes landed on the unfinished sled she is sure Mac made to use for _whatever_ his captors needed it for. "Looks like he was building a sled. We can finish that then drag him out."

They didn't get to rise to their feet though as they heard a pained groan. That's when they noticed an unconscious man with blood on his head lying near them.

Riley cursed herself for not noticing him earlier. They were too focused on Mac that they weren't aware of their surroundings. _Matty's gonna kill us if she finds out. Some spies we are._

Bozer immediately looked for a weapon when said man tried to get up. Thankfully Riley kept the gun they got from the bald guy earlier. He lifted Mac off the ground, shielding him with his body as much as he could while Riley stood in front of them in a protective stance.

Gio tried to stand up only to end up in all fours when dizziness overtook him.

"I'd stay down if I were you."

He tried to raise his head to see who spoke only for spikes of pain assault his head when he tried to open his eyes. "Who are you?"

"We should be the ones asking that as you're the one that kidnapped our friend."

That's when Gio remembered. The money burning, the scuffle with the blond guy. He was about to shoot him when the bastard threw coals at his face. That's the last thing he remembered before feeling an intense pain at the side of his head. Carefully he sat up until finally he got a good look at the owner of the voice. He was surprised to find out it belonged to a girl and is pointing a gun at him. _Anton's gun_  
On further inspection he also saw Ranger Ric being held like a baby by a man like he's shielding him.

"He's still alive then? He doesn't look to hot though so probably close to not being one huh?"

"No thanks to you. Why did you take him?

Before Gio could respond, she said," No don't answer that. We'll have plenty of time for that later when we get out of here. Bozer can you tie him up please so he won't try anything stupid."

The guy, Bozer, _what kind of name is that_ , gently set down Blondie before cautiously approaching him.

" What do I tie him with? You already used the rope on Mac's leg."

"Search his bag there. It's gotta have something."

That's when Riley finally saw the two other dead bodies.

_Later, they'll deal with it later. They need to get Mac out of here first._

While Bozer was looking for rope or anything to tie Mac's kidnapper with, he found a radio. Hope sprang to his chest. They can finally call for help and get his friend out faster. He went to bloody head guy, as he didn't know his name, once he found rope and bound his hands behind his back. If it's a little tighter than regulation, sue him. They abducted and hurt Mac. Satisfied he won't be going anywhere he approached Riley waving the radio he found.

"Look what I found. This is more of a proper radio right? We can use this to call medevac?"

  
Riley grabbed the radio and released a sigh of relief. "Yes it is. We won't have to drag Mac out of the woods after all."

While Riley called for help, Bozer went back to Mac which worryingly remained unconscious. He checked his leg again. The bleeding has slowed down but not stopped. If the amount of blood on his pants and on the ground are any indication, Mac already lost a fair amount. He checked on his friend more thoroughly this time and that's when he noticed the split lip and bruised jaw. Anger burned in him and also gulit. They should have, _he_ should have heard, felt anything last night. But no, he slept right on while his best friend was being taken. What's the use of him going to spy school if he couldn't apply it?

"Not your fault Boze." His head jerked up to and met Mac's half lidded gaze.

"You're awake!"

"You were thinking too loud." Mac said with a small smile which turned into a wince when it pulled on his split lip.

"You okay?"

"Ask me later." That answer was enough to raise his worry a notch. Wanting to do something for Mac, he helped him sit up.

"Here." Pushing one of the canteens of water he got from the dead bodies to Mac's lips,"Drink up. You need to replace all that fluid you leaked out."

Mac took small sips. Trying not guzzle all the water down even though he was so thirsty as his captors never bothered sharing it with him even though he was the one that collected it for them. He doesn't trust his stomach can hold it down.

Bozer protested when he weakly pushed the water bottle away. "That's okay for now Boze. Don't want to bring it back up."

At this point Riley finally approached the duo. She almost threw herself onto Mac but stopped herself at the last minute when she remembered the state he is in. She contented herself with a gentle hug, relaxing when he felt Mac's arms awkwardly wrap around her.

Slowly letting go of him, she surveyed his pale, _well to be fair he never did get a proper_ _tan_ , face. She can feel the mild tremors running thru his body, the rapid breaths he is taking and how much he is leaning on Bozer's chest for support. We need to get him out of here now.

"Just hang in there okay? The chopper will be here soon."

"How long till they get here." Bozer asked.

"They said an hour or 90 minutes."

"What? Why?"

"I didn't pay much attention on what they said as I insisted that they contact Matty. Maybe she can get us something faster. But for now, that's our only option."

Turning to Mac she said, "Everything's gonna be alright. We'll make sure of that."

All Mac can do was shiver in response which made Bozer run his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to keep him warm.

"If you can move him closer to the fire, I'll stoke it back up. We have to keep him from going into shock."

"I think he's already there sweetheart" Gio unhelpfully supplied.

"Shut up. Nobody asked you." Riley growled back.

"Aren't you gonna keep me from going into shock too? I'm also injured, if you haven't noticed."

"oh I did. I just don't care. Bozer you can bring him closer now. I'll also get the jackets and sleeping bags from his friends over there. Not like they'll be needing it."

It was slow going with a lot pained whimpers from Mac which added to Bozer's guilty feelings but he managed to get him as comfortable as possible with one of the jackets and sleeping bags tucked around him. The other they gave to Gio. As much as they want for the man to slowly go into shock, they know Mac will also feel responsible if they don't save him even when said man could have murdered him with no second thoughts.

With nothing to do but wait for rescue, they sat with Mac. Riley at the front, gun at the ready watching Gio like a hawk while Bozer has Mac in his arms keeping the incessant chatter up in an attempt to keep him awake.

Mac is having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He was able to follow Bozer's words only for bit before everything that happened today caught up with him. Not one part of his body doesn't hurt. That's what it feels like anyway. He's cold, tired, hungry and just plain done. _Why does this always happen to me_? He is greatful that Riley and Bozer are with him right now or he probably threw the towel a long time ago. But he can't help but think of his partner right now. How Jack will somehow work a movie reference in this situation. Most likely will name drop John Mclane or Die Hard in there for good measure. That was the last thought that was running in his mind before he gave in to the darkness. He's just so tired. He didn't even hear his friends panic shouts.


	2. Another Bad News for Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty and Jack get the most unwelcome news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Jack and Matty with a sprinkle of Riley thrown in and a mention of Oversight. I mean he has to know what happened as at this point, according to the show anyway, him and Mac are starting to get along again. Once more all comments, suggestions and violent reactions are welcome.

Jack and Matty have been driving in silence since they found out who the person in the photo was. He doesn't know how Kovacs survived all those years ago when he was sure he killed him. He was the one that pulled the trigger.  _ Yeah Jack if he's dead then what's with the creepy photo.  _ Once they get back to L.A. he will contact every person he knows in the intelligence community. He needs to know. 

He was so deep in thought so didn't really register that Matty was already talking on her phone. Only when her voice changed to " _ In charge but I am really worried"  _ tone,did he look at her direction. 

"Yes, I know that's the standard timeframe but he could already be in shock by then or worse of all _dead_. Don't make me personally go down there. I want a status update once you have them and I mean the very moment you  _ have  _ them. Not a minute more. Do you hear me?! Now get that chopper in the air and move it! "

Matty ended the call and resisted the urge to chuck it out of the window. _I do need the medics to reach me after all._ She was startled out of her musings by Jack's voice. 

" Matty? Who was that?"

_ Shit...shit..shit..how does he break the news to Jack?  _

"Jack, I need you to pull over for a bit. I need to tell you something."

The niggling worry that was in the pit of his stomach escalated to a full blown panic at those words but he followed her orders. Once they were safely parked, Jack turned to fully face Matty but before he could get a word out, she spoke. "I need you to drive us to the nearest airport. I'll make calls on the way to get us the next available flight out."

"Why? Do we have a mission? Is it.. it's not…. _ Kovacs.. _ is it?" And who are you talking about that needs a chopper?"

" Jack! Calm down.. How can I answer if you don't stop asking!?"

" Sorry Matty..I'm just a bit on the edge right now."

"I understand that Jack and it's not about Kovacs. I wish it was that easy." 

He took a calming breath and the question he was dreading to ask came tumbling out. "Is it Mac?" 

Matty put her hand on his arm before answering, "Yes it is. I don't have all the details yet but as far as I know it's bad." 

At that, Jack started the SUV and floored it. "You better have a flight out or hell even a jet waiting for us in the airport Matilda. I don't care if you have to castrate anyone you hear?" 

Matty was holding on for dear life with the way Jack was driving but her voice was still calm when she answered," I don't plan on doing anything less."

He gave her a grateful look then focused on the road. 

The trip to the airport seemed to take too long for Jack but in reality it only took less than an hour due to the speed he was going. On the way, Matty managed to get them the next available seats on the first flight out to Washington. It's in these times that he is thankful to the powers of Matty the Hun... _ not that I'm gonna call that to her face. I still value my life after all.  _

Jack spent the time waiting for their flight pacing the waiting area, asking Matty every so often if she got any updates about Mac's condition. It got to a point that Matty gave him the  _ I'll end you if you don't stop right now  _ glare which made him sit down immediately. It didn't stop him from imagining scenarios with all of it ending with him not making it to Mac's side if the worse happens.  _ Don't think like that. He'll be fine. He's been thru worse.  _ Jack winced at the thought.  _ He shouldn't even be that way if only he was there. But then Matty needed support with her ex and Mac was the one that insisted he go with her.  _

Matty's phone suddenly rang cutting off his thoughts.  _ Unknown number  _ Hoping it was someone who can give an update about Mac she answered before the 3rd ring. "Hello?" 

"Matty? It's Riley."

"Riley! Are you all right? Where are you now? What's the situation?" She is hearing a lot of noise in the background which sounds like helicppter blades. 

Matty also noticed Jack frantically trying to get her attention and gesturing to give him the phone. She motioned for him to wait which earned a scowl from the man. Jack was about to launch into a tirade but was silenced by another of her glares. 

Focusing once more to the person on the phone, she asked again, "Are you alright?" 

She heard her take a deep breath before answering, "I'm fine, Bozer's fine. We're on the air on the way to the hospital now."

"Is Bozer with you.?" 

"He had to stay to coordinate with the local cops about what happened and also so he can tell Freddy and get Mac's jeep. He'll follow us to the hospital in that."

"That's good." Ignoring Jack practically vibrating with impatience at her side she continued, "And… Mac? How is he?"

Riley didn't answer for a few moments which made her nervous. "Riley? Still there?"

That seemed to snap Riley on the other end and when she answered it was with a slight waver in her voice like she was trying to not burst into sobs. 

"I don't know Matty. He passed out way before the medics got there and we couldn't wake him up. He already lost a lot of blood when he got to him but he still walked us thru on how to stop the bleeding. Mac was in so much pain but he was still more worried about us. The first thing he asked when we found him was if were okay.  _ Us  _ Matty. He asked if  _ we  _ were okay while he was the one with a  _ bullet  _ in his leg!"

Matty didn't know how to respond to that but she wasn't surprised. She knows Mac cares more about others more than he cares for himself.  _ Hell, the boy doesn't have an ounce of self preservation in him.  _ Okay maybe he does but that usually goes out of the window everytime the people he cares about are in danger. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder and realized Jack has a look on his face that he'll snatch the phone off her hand if he doesn't give it to him  _ right now.  _ With a sigh, Matty told Riley, "Jack wants to talk to you."

She barely got the phone of her ear before Jack plucked it off her hand. Matty resisted the urge to snap at him as she knows how worried he is right now. 

"Riley?" 

"Hey Jack."

"How are doing?"  _ Stupid question. Nice going Dalton.  _

"Fine considering what happened I mean I'm not the one who got shot."

Jack's heart skipped a beat at that. "But you're okay right? You're not hurt or anything?" 

"I'm fine Jack. All I got is a scratched leg when I tripped."

"Good, that's good, I mean it's not  _ good, good  _ but you know what I mean."

Riley let out a small snort at that."I get it Jack. Thanks."

"And Mac? How is he really?" 

Like with Matty, there was a beat of silence before she answered, knowing being honest is the way to go especially with Jack. 

"It's not good but we'll know more when we get to the hospital I guess."

"Listen, we're just waiting for our flight now okay? We'll be there soon. I promise." 

"I know. I'll take care of him."

At that point, the PA system announced their flight is boarding so he said, "We'll be getting on the plane now so we won't be able to contact you for a few hours. Just hang in there okay. You did good Riley. So did Bozer. I'm proud of both you."

"Thanks. And Jack. Get here soon, please?" 

Jack had to blink back the sudden tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He can hear the pleading in her voice. "I will. We'll be there as soon as we can."

At that, he hung up and returned the phone to Matty and he all but sprinted to the gate almost forgetting that she was with him. 

Matty almost did an eyeroll but then she understood what Jack was feeling right now as she feels the same way. She was already making arrangements in her head for Mac's transport back to Phoenix once they get to Wahington. She stopped on her tracks when a thought hit her.  _ I totally forgot. I have to tell Jim.  _ She knows he's dealing with his  _ situation  _ right now but he needs to be informed. Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialed Oversight's number,secretly hoping it won't go to voice mail. Luck wasn't on her side though as the dreaded automated voice prompted her to leave a message. 

"Jim? I don't know if you heard yet but something happened to Mac. We're on our way to Washington now. I'll call you once we land."

She was thinking of anything more to say but decided that was enough for now. Once on board, they settled in their seats,  _ well tried to settle down.  _ She can feel Jack's anxiety radiating in waves. Matty put her hand on his arm to get his attention. She didn't say anything but let him know with her eyes that everything will okay. 

Jack just nodded his head in affirmation and went back to staring at the window as the plane took off. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The trip back..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more Bozer this time. From the rescue to going back to Freddy's and the trip to hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that happy with this one. Feels more like a filler without much happening. Next chapter will bring our favorite found family back together.

The trip back to Freddy's was all a blur to Bozer. He lost track of what was happening around him the moment the chopper took off with Mac and Riley.  _ Hell _ he didn't even notice the medics when they arrived as he was too focused on his unconscious friend. He wasn't responding to anything he and Riley did to wake him up. 

_ Flashback _

"Sir, you have to let him go now. We need to work on stabilizing him before we put him in chopper."

They gently removed Mac from where he was cradling him in his arms. He startled when a shock blanket was put around his shoulders and he was lead away by another medic. Bozer saw Riley's leg being tended to so he walked over to her. 

"How's the leg?" 

She looked up at him before answering. "Not so bad. It's just a scratch after all."

"Good, that's good." He looked over to where the medics were working Mac. Bozer can see he already has an oxygen mask on and an IV on his arm. A worried look passed between two of medics and with a nod their movements became more hurried as Mac was strapped to a stretcher and rolled away to the waiting helicopter. 

Riley clutched his arm as they hurried to follow. Bozer grabbed one of the doctors arms and asked, "Is there something wrong with him?"

The doctor hesitated a bit as if deciding whether to tell him anything but mentally shrugged making up his mind. 

"His blood pressure's low and we believe is also suffering from hypothermia. We are worried about infection setting in as his wound was treated in an unsanitary envinronment."

He settled a hand on Bozer's shoulder as if to reassure him. "Not that I'm saying what you did was wrong. On the contrary, I am actually impressed by the way both of you slowed down the bleeding."

As they were talking, the pilot signaled that it was time to go. 

"One of you can accompany your friend." Before Riley can volunteer him he said, "You should go. You're also hurt."

"It's just a scratch Bozer. I can't leave you here." Riley protested. 

Bozer shook his head. "No, it's okay. Someone has to go with Mac and I do need to tell the coming cops what happened here. Maybe they'll let me hitch a ride back to Freddy's so I can get Mac's jeep. I'll follow you in that."

"Are you sure?" she asked one more time. 

"Yes I'm sure." 

They were interrupted by the pilot calling out that they really need to go. 

"In that case, here", as she pressed the gun into his hand. "You know how to use that right?" Bozer nodded. "If our thief decides to do something funny, use that okay.?"

Giving Bozer one last hug, she climbed in the chopper and it wasted no time in taking off. Bozer watched it fly away until it disappeared from his sight. 

"What about me!? Don't I get a ride to the hospital too? I was bashed on the head with a rock. I could have internal bleeding in my brain you know." 

Bozer looked at Gio with ill concealed hate. "You were looked at by the medics earlier and was given first aid. As they didn't insist you go with them that means you can wait until the police get here. They can take you to the hospital later. They'll be here soon so sit back and relax. And no funny business."

It was a good thing the police arrived shortly after as he didn't know how long he could have kept his cool as Gio didn't stop whining and making all sort of comments regarding to what happened. When he said he should have just killed Mac as soon as he got the money, it took all of Bozer's self control to not press the gun on the man's head that hurt his best friend. 

Finally relieved of the task of watching Gio, he answered all the cops questions as best as he could. He can only provide the details from his and Riley's point of view. The other person needed to be asked is currently on his way to the hospital. He asked if they can drop him off at Freddy's and they kindly obliged even though it means he still has to be with Gio. One of the cops will be left to watch the bodies amd wait for them to be picked up. Even though they were part in Mac's kidnapping, he still can't help but feel a little sad about their deaths.

_ End of flashback _

The police chopper dropped him off a little way off from Freddy's as there wasn't a clearing near enough for it to land on. The walk is good as it gave him the time to think of how to break the news to Freddy. The older man must have heard the helicopter as he was already on the porch when Bozer arrived. Freddy approached him with quick strides. "What happened? Where you in that chopper that left just now?."

"Yeah, I was." Bozer answered. 

That's when Freddy noticed it was just him. "Where's Mac and your other friend, Riley was it.?"

"Something bad happened Freddy. Something bad. I'll try to explain it as short as possible as I need to take the jeep and go the hospital?" 

"What? Why? Who got taken to the hospital?" A look of realization appreared on his face. "It's Mac isn't it?" 

"Yes." Bozer simply replied. 

Freddy nodded before saying, "I'm coming with you. I'll just change clothes then close the house up. You can tell me everything that happened on the way."

Bozer was about to say that he didn't have to come but thought better of it. He can really use the company. Less than 30 minutes later they were already on the road. During the drive, he told Freddy what happened. From the moment they woke up with Mac missing to finding him unconscious, bleeding with a bullet in his leg. 

"I was so  _ scared  _ Freddy. We thought he was dead especially when we saw the body of one of the men that took him on the bottom of a cliff. I mean if they could kill one of their own…." 

"But he's not", Freddy interrupted, "you and Riley got to him in time. You saved him."

"He didn't look so good when the medics took him. There was soo much blood."

"Bozer listen, I'm certain Mac will be fine. We both know how strong he is."

He nodded at that."Yeah, he is."

The rest of drive was made in silence only breaking when Bozer asks Freddy for directions as Mac was the one that drove them here so he wasn't that familiar with the way. After what felt like eternity they finally arrived at the hospital. They quickly made their way inside once the Jeep was parked. 

Walking up to the front desk Bozer asked for any information regarding "Angus MacGyver". He was tapping his foot impatiently while the nurse checked her computer. 

"Angus MacGyver, yes he is here. What is your relationship with the patient?" the nurse asked. 

"We were together for the wilderness, survival training before he was kidnapped. I was also with the person that found him aftee he got shot, Riley Davis? She came in the chopper with him. Is she okay?" 

The nurse,  _ Meredith  _ according to her tag looked at her computer again before answering," I'm sorry there is no update yet. He is still in surgery. You can head on up. OR on the 3rd floor. There will be signs. You should be able find it easily."

"Thank you." With that Bozer and Freddy headed straight for the elevators. 

  
  



	4. A not so happy reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty and Jack finally arrive to the hospital and Jack talks to his partner about what happened to him in the hands of his kidnappers. Also the older man gets reminded that there is a problem looming in the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Edited some parts then reposted the chapter. Hope you guys don't mind. Thanks to NYWCgirl for the comment.  
> ===============================
> 
> All medical stuff are glossed over as I don't know anything about that. All inaccuracies are my fault. Corrections are welcome. So I haven't decided if I will follow canon and still make Jack leave or just ignore that and make him stay. Maybe still 1 or 2 chapters more cause I do want to include Jack confronting Gio. James also makes an appearance though it is short. He's probably OOC in this as I don't know how to write him.

Bozer and Freddy found Riley slumped on one of the chairs in the waiting area. She looked up when they approached and stood up to meet them. Bozer noticed she was limping but not so much to prevent from walking up to envelope them in a hug. 

"Any news?" Freddy asked. 

She shook her head in response. "They just brought him in." 

Bozer frowned at that. "Why, it's been a few hours since he was brought in?" 

"They waited for his core temperature to go up a bit. Said they can't do the surgery till then but they expect it won't take long." Riley answered. 

Both men nodded and settled themselves on the chairs to wait. 

  
  


Jack all but barreled thru once the automatic doors opened. He almost left Matty behind  _ again  _ before slowing down to let her catch up. They made their way to the hospital cafeteria where Riley said they'd wait for them as Mac is still in recovery. Thankfully she already had her phone when he contacted her the moment they walked out of the airport. Riley said Mac went through the surgery just fine and will be transferred to a hopefully private room and they will informed once they do. He was tense all through the trip and just couldn't wait to see his partner. 

Once they arrived, he scanned all the tables for her girl and spotted her with Bozer and Freddy at a corner table. He nearly sprinted to them but controlled himself. All three of them stood up and he greeted them with a relieved hug. He held Riley the longest and if his eyes were a little brighter than normal no one commented on it. After Matty got her share of hugs they sat back down and he went ahead and asked, "What happened?" 

Riley and Bozer recounted everything from their end. They don't know the full story yet as Mac didn't get to tell them his side of events. Jack clenched his fists when they got to the part they found Mac bleeding and unconscious in the clearing. They also relayed the first aid they did to treat the wound and he noticed Riley hesitate at that. 

"Ri? Is something wrong?"

She was about to say nothing but decided to be truthful instead. 

"I never saw him hurt and scream like that before. It was…I don't think I'll get that off my head for a while."

Matty put her hand on top of Riley's in a comforting way and said, "I know it's...difficult to see a person you care about like that and I'm not gonna lie. It will stay with you and probably be part of your nightmares but it will get better. If you need someone to talk to, you know you can always come to me or any of us."

"I know. Thanks Matty." 

"Now, have you guys eaten anything since you got here?" 

All three shook their heads. 

"I thought so. How about we check if there's anything remotely edible in here? Can't have all of you admitted here if you lot collapse in hunger."

They all gave small smiles at that. "I'll come with you Matty, " Bozer offered. I can be the judge if the food is fit for human consumption."

"I won't get my hopes up. I've been alive long enough to know that it be will be near impossible to find that here." Freddy said. 

Softly chuckling, they stood up and left to look at their options. 

"Thanks for staying with them Freddy." Jack said. 

"Don't mention it Jack. You know I have soft spot for the boy. I mean who doesn't?" 

_ Our enemies for one but Freddy doesn't need to know that.  _

"I knew something was up when I saw that chopper. They don't go that far in my area unless something bad happens."

Turning to Riley Jack asked, "What happened to the guy that shot Mac by the way? You said he's alive? 

"Yeah he is. The police already have him in custody. They called us earlier to tell us his group is wanted for robbery for a few weeks now" she answered. 

"You got a name?"

"Just the lead guy which Mac hit the rock with, Gio.Was planning to look them up then I remembered I didn't bring my laptop with me."

Matty and Bozer came back at that time with a tray of sandwiches and sodas. 

"Sorry guys. These are the only ones Bozer found passable to eat here."

"That's okay Matty. I'm so hungry I'd probably eat cattails if they were the only ones available right now." Riley said trying to lighten the atmosphere. 

Bozer shuddered. "Me on the other hand will rather starve than eat them again."

"Cattails can be cooked with garlic and ginger you know and they taste good." Freddy informed them. 

"Mac forgot to mention that detail."

"He probably wants you to have to full immersive experience." Jack said fondly. 

"Yeah, well I think we immersed ourselves way too much." Riley muttered before taking a bite on her sandwich. 

The mood sobered again with that. After eating, they all went back to the floor where Mac is to see he's already been moved from Recovery. They were informed that he was already taken to a private room. 

"Can we go there to see him?"Matty asked. 

"Your name Ma'm?"

"Matty Webber. I called ahead earlier." 

The nurse typed her name in the computer and they saw her raise an eyebrow before answering. "Yes you did. It says here you are all authorized to see him". She gave them the room number before saying," I'll inform the doctor handling his case that you're on your way." 

"Thank you miss."

The trip to Mac's room was a silent one as they are all anxious to see how Mac is doing now. As they walked in Jack quickly entered and surveyed the room thankful that the blinds were closed. Approaching his partner's bed he can make out in the dim light the paleness of his partner's face along with the split lip and the darkening bruise on his jaw. Aside from the IV and pulse ox on his finger he doesn't have any other attachments to his relief. He noticed the bandage on his hand which from what Riley told him is because of the burns. He will have to ask Mac on how he got that. The rest of the team caught up with him and took positions around Mac's bed. Freddy at foot while Riley went Jack's side. Bozer and Matty took the other. 

"He looks better."Bozer said after a few moments. 

"Yeah, he does."Riley replied in confirmation. 

Before anybody can make a comment,Matty's phone rang disturbing the silence _ , well as silent as it can be with all the machines beeping.  _ Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Jim. Sighing she said,"It's Oversight. Guess he finally got my message. I have to take this. Excuse me." With that she walked out of the room Once in the relative privacy of hallway she answered the call. "Hello Jim."

"How is Angus? Is he alright?". Matty raised an eyebrow at his uncharacteristic greeting.  _ Getting soft there Jim.  _

She decided to be direct. "He's alright. I haven't talked to his doctor yet but I did just see him now and he looks fine."

"I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I had an appointment today." James said. 

Knowing what the appointment was, Matty nodded even though he won't see it. "I'll be making arrangements for Mac's transfer after this so he can be confined at Phoenix instead."

"I'll also be making calls here on my end to speed things up."

"No need for that Jim. You should rest" Matty said. 

"I'll rest once everything's arranged. It's not so bad yet. I can handle it" James answered back. 

Matty just sighed knowing she won't be able to change his mind. "Alright." 

She saw Riley open the door and waved at her to come back into the room. "I have to go. I think Mac is awake."

"That's great news. Call me back with an update?" James asked. 

"Of course." Walking back into the room, she saw Jack leaning over the bed, running his hand on Mac's head, coaxing him to fully open his eyes. She still finds it a little surprising how a man that can kill multiple people with one bullet from a long distance turns this....  _ soft (for the lack of a better word) _ . 

Jack's voice was soft but you can hear the underlying pleading tone in it when he said, "C'mon bud. Open those eyes for me will ya?Save me from having a heart attack?"

As if on cue, Mac fluttered his eyes open. Blurry shapes in the dim light greeted his vision. It took a few moments for him to recognize the shapes to be his friends sporting the same look of concern on their faces. 

Predictably it was Jack that spoke to him first. 

"Mac, buddy, you with us?" 

Fighting the pull of unconsciousness, he forced himself to look at Jack before answering, "Yeah, almost" in a raspy voice. Hearing that, Riley quickly filled glass on the table beside his bed with water while Jack adjusted his bed for him to be more reclining than lying down. He then took the glass and helped him take a few sips before easing back onto the bed. 

He took a few calming breaths before addressing them. 

"So, what did I miss?" 

All of them broke into smiles of relief at that. Bozer was the first to answer. 

"Aside from the chopper ride, nothing much. Glad you're awake man."

"Got me worried kid. Haven't had this happen out here in while." Freddy said. 

A look of guilt flashed on Mac's face which Freddy caught cause he hastily added, "Hey don't worry about it. I knew you were gonna be alright. If anyone could survive out there, it would be you." 

"Thanks Freddy."

Riley had his bandaged hand carefully held between her own which he gave a reassuring squeeze. She gave him a small smile in acknowledgement knowing what he was trying to do. 

"Seriously blondie, I can't just leave you lot unsupervised can I? Dalton here was ready to hijack a plane to get here" Matty admonished. 

"Can you blame me? I think it's safe to say we were both felt the same about that. You just handled it more calmly than I did," Jack answered back.

"Sorry Jack." 

"Hey now. None of that. Not your fault you ran into bad dudes."

_ Speaking of,  _ "What happened to them? I hit Gio on the head with a rock. Is he okay? Mac asked. 

" Seriously man, you're the only I know more worried about the guy that almost killed you than yourself. But to answer that, he's alright according to Riley and Bozer. Got a massive headache when he woke up. Nothing threatening. " 

"He was being an insufferable prick while we were waiting for the cops to pick us up. Never had that urge to shoot someone before" Bozer said. 

"Alright people, as much as we want to catch Mac up on what happened. I think it's time we leave for him to rest."

"But Matty, I just woke up."

"From a drug induced sleep yes. That doesn't count. I have to talk to your doctor anyway so I can make arrangements for your transfer back to Phoenix. 

Mac visibly brightened at that so Matty quickly added,"Don't be so happy yet Einstein. I won't let them clear you for anything until you're 100% recovered." 

"Of course."

"Guess we'll see you later Mac. Have to find a hotel where we will be staying the night. Me and Bozer could use a real shower."

Mac gave a small laugh when Bozer discreetly tried to smell himself before turning to Freddy. "You shoud stay with them at least for the night. It will be too late for you to head back."

"I suppose. Didn't bring my truck here so I guess Bozer here needs to drive me back." Bozer nodded in agreement. 

"Alright, you guys go on now. Call me when you are all settled," Jack said.

"Aren't you going with them?" Mac asked. 

A raised eaybrow with Jack's  _ Are you kidding?  _ look answered his question. "It's okay Jack. You must be tired from the flight. You need rest too."

"I can rest fine right here."

"But Jack…." 

"Quit it Mac. You won't be able to convince me no matter what you say, so just… let me be here okay?" 

Matty fondly watched them before interrupting. "We'll be going now. Try not to get into trouble while we're gone?" 

"oh I don't know about that. You know us." Jack anwered back with a teasing tone. 

"Yes, Jack, unfortunately I do."Matty said with a roll of her eyes. 

At that they all walked out with Riley giving Mac's hand one last squeeze. As soon as they were alone, sat down on one of the plastic chairs and settled his arms on the bed. He was looking at him so intensely that Mac started feeling twitchy. 

"Jack.." he started. 

"No Mac don't talk yet. Still processing here."

"It's not your fault you know."

"What is?" 

"This" , Mac answered while gesturing at himself, "Like you said it's not like we knew we will be encountering bad guys out there. I mean, we have doing these training for years and this is a first."

"Well, this is the first time I wasn't with you while doing it so I can't help but think this wouldn't have happened if I was there." 

"We don't know that," Mac argued back. 

"Yeah, we don't," Jack replied back with a sigh. 

"I'll be alright Jack. This is not the first time I got shot."

"If you haven't noticed, all those other times I wasn't there too. Lake Como, Puerto Rico, Murdoc, remember those?" 

"Doesn't mean they were your fault." 

"Well forgive me if I can't help to feel it is right now."

Mac tried to sit up to reach over to Jack but his body reminded him that sudden movements aren't a good idea right now. A flare of pain on his torso reminded him the times when Gio punched him. 

His small groan didn't escape Jack's notice as he tried to stop him from doing whatever he was trying to do. 

"Hey, stop that. Lie back down."

"I'm okay….just moved too fast."

"Where does it hurt? Do I need to call a doctor?" 

"No.. no..there's no need for that."

Jack gave him the  _ Don' t lie to me stare  _ before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. They won't be able to do anything with bruises anyway." 

Mac realized it was the wrong thing to say as Jack's face darkened. Before he could reassure the man, he asked, "And how did you get those?" 

"Jack.." but he was silenced with a look. 

With a sigh he answered, "I didn't exactly go with them willingly when they took me from our camp and Gio wasn't exactly happy when I try to explain to him how dangerous the trek to their money drop will be."

Jack was already planning to visit said Gio once he settles Mac at home. He wants to have face to face with the man just almost killed his boy. 

"You don't have to visit him you know."

"What?"

"You have that look." 

"What look." 

"The  _ I'm gonna end you  _ look."

"No I don't."

"Really?" Mac gave him a disbelieving look. 

"Okay maybe but I won't end him. Just  _ threaten."  _

"You're  _ threats  _ usually include removal of certain body parts so no." 

"oh c'mon, with the state you are in now, I think he deserves it." 

Remembering how Gio shot his team members with no remorse had him muttering, "yeah, maybe he does." 

Jack was surprised at that. If Mac thinks this Gio deserves to be at the receiving end of one of his threats, it was probably bad. 

"Mac, did that Gio guy do anything else to you?" 

"Not to me, no."

After a few minutes of silence Jack thought Mac won't be talking about it anymore but then he spoke again. 

"One of his men injured his ankle when we tried to climb up a cliff. He didn't like it when I told him we will have to stop for him to recover. I wasn't gone for long to get I what need to make a splint when I heard a gunshot. When I got back he was already dead. Then they just threw his body off a cliff like a piece of trash."

__ "I… don't know what to say about that."

Mac didn't even hear him. He's got that look in his eyes that Jack doesn't like. 

"I wish that was it but when we finally found the money and asked me if it can be taken out of the woods by just one person, I told him it can. He…. he then shot the other two members left right in front of me."

_ He said Gio asked if the money can be taken out by one person.. that bastard was gonna kill Mac as soon as he's done using him.  _

But that wasn't what's bothering Mac. Jack can see as clear as day that he is blaming himself for those people's deaths not thinking that he was so close in joining them. Reigning his anger in he put his hand on top of Mac's, trying to get his attention. "Mac look at me." When he didn't, Jack grasped the side of kid's face and ran his thumb over his cheek. When their eyes finally met, he could see several emotions going those blue orbs. Guilt, fear, tiredness. The list could go on but Mac needs to understand. 

"You didn't tell Gio to kill of those people. He made his choice. And he chose to betray and kill them." 

"I could have said something to change his mind" Mac argued. 

"Like what hoss?" 

"I… don't know.But there should have been another way, there's always another way. And I didn't think of any."

"Stop right there."Jack's voice had a hard edge to it that caused Mac to look at him again. 

"It's not your fault. You here me? It's not. You didn't force that man to do anything. For all we know even if he didn't kill them earlier, he could have killed them if they were all still together when they got the money since it was his plan to take it all for himself anyway. He wasn't planning on sharing at all."

"No buts. I know it's bad to think but I'd rather have them dead than you. I wouldn't be able to take that Mac, I won't." 

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Don't be. Like I said not your fault. And I'm sure the others will tell you the same thing. Now why don't go to sleep again."

"Not sleepy," Mac protested. 

"Your droopy eyes say otherwise."

"Okay. You can leave once I fall asleep. Call and join the others. They should have arranged your accommodations for the night", came Mac's whispered reply. 

"Nope, not happening. I'm staying. I will call them but I won't leave."

Mac's eyes were already closed but he still answered, "Okay, thanks Jack." 

Jack waited until his sure Mac was actually asleep before lowering the bed again and arranging the blanket around his partner. Satisfied he pulled his phone out to call Matty but seeing the device reminded him of picture of Kovacs he received. Ignoring the feeling of dread in his chest, he decided he will deal with that later. There is someone more important that needs his attention and it's in this room, right beside him.


	5. Recovery, Dinner and the Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac finally goes home and asks Jack what is bothering him. There's dinner and James thrown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I honestly have no idea how to write James that is why his presence here is short. Not much going on in this chapter except Mac asks Jack about Kovacs. It also ends abruptly so sorry about that. Again all comments, violent reactions are welcome.

Mac's trip back to Phoenix was arranged faster than they expected. Jack woke up a few hours earlier from being hunched over Mac's bed to someone nudging his shoulder and the smell of coffee. He opened his eyes to Riley looking down at him with a concerned frown on her face. 

"You slept like that all night? We waited for you to come to the hotel.. I texted you where we were staying." Riley said. 

"Yeah, I received it", Jack answered while trying to stretch the stiffness off his back. "I just…couldn't leave him right now."

"I know. How is he by the way?" 

Before Jack could answer, a sleepy voice beat him to it, "I'm fine. Could use that coffee I smell right now though." Mac said with his eyes half mast. 

"Hey Mac, sorry we woke you up." Riley replied in an apologetic tone. 

"No problem. Been awake since before you walked in."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jack asked. 

Turning to his side which Riley immediately helped him with, he faced Jack before saying, "You needed rest. You went to sleep real late last night."

"Well you must have been up too since you knew that."

"I was", before Jack can retort back he followed it up quickly with, "but I was able drift back to sleep not long after you did so don't worry." 

Jack snorted at that while accepting the coffee from Riley's outstretched hand. "Fat chance that's gonna happen dude.  _ Worrying  _ seems to be my default mode with you."

Mac gave a small smile at that before asking Riley, "Did you bring one for me?" 

"Sorry Mac no, I don't know if you're allowed to have this yet." Riley replied. 

"Where are the others?" Mac asked. 

"Matty's finalizing your transport back to Phoenix. We still have to wait for Bozer to come back since he brought Freddy home. They left early this morning. Freddy's sorry he couldn't drop by to say goodbye." 

"That's alright. I'll just call him once we're home."

After that it was a blur of activity with the doctor giving Mac one last checkup, providing the usual reminders to take his medication and how long his rest should be. And with Bozer's return it seemed like it was no time at all they are already settled on their seats for the flight home. Mac on the other hand was still lying on a hospital bed that was situated in the near back of the converted plane. He insisted that he can take the regular seat but the doctor insisted on it along with Matty with Jack adding his agreement as well. With a sigh he reluctantly accepted so here he was trying to make himself comfortable. Mac was thankful as he still does feel a little weak  _ which he hated _ so lying down wasn't such a bad idea he suppose. Jack was asleep on the seat near him so he wasn't alone. The older man tried at first to stay awake but the combination of stress and the inadequate sleep he got the previous night won out. 

Mac also tried to sleep but as the minutes go by, it still eluded him. He doesn't know why but he has this  _ feeling  _ that he couldn't describe. What he is certain of is whatever is bothering him it has something to do with Jack. He wanted to ask him but decided it can wait until they get back home. 

_ Mac’s house _

Mac sat down with a barely contained groan on the sofa. He was so glad that the doctor in Phoenix medical allowed him to continue his recovery at his own home. Granted the set up came with a lot of promises from his end that he will follow all instructions for his recovery and to take it easy. The team is off rotation and will be assigned mostly desk work for the time being. Jack entered with his bag along with his prescription which he set on the kitchen island. Mac watched his partner noting the tension in his movements and the distracted look in his eyes. 

"Jack?" he called out. 

"Yeah bud. Need something?" 

"Is there something wrong?" 

"What do you mean?" as Jack walked in the living room.

"Well.. you seem off since we got back and even more so after you went to talk to Matty back at Phoenix."

Jack hesitated before answering, "I just asked Matty to check on something for me."

"Sounds serious. You never ask Matty for anything if it's not. Something I should know about?" Mac asked. 

"I don't know yet. But you'll be the first to know once I do.You hungry? Doc said you can eat some soup as long as it is not too heavy. We will have to wait for Bozer though for the groceries since there's nothing in your fridge to cook." 

Ignoring the sudden change of subject, Mac pressed on."Can you tell me what is it about at least?" 

"Mac…" 

"Please Jack" Mac pleaded. 

Running his hand over his face, Jack walked over and sat down on the table in front of Mac. 

He was silent for a few minutes before he started talking. 

"While we were relocating Ethan and his family I received a blurred photo. I sent to our geek squad for them to clear it up and it turned out to be a photo of Tiberius Kovacs."

Mac has heard of that name before and he remembered coming across his file some time ago which brought him to ask, "Didn't you.. kill him while you were still in the CIA?"

"I thought I did",Jack answered, "I mean I pulled the trigger."

"Then how…" 

"That's what Matty is trying to find out. If it's  _ him _ or not."

"And if it is? What will you do?" Mac asked. 

"I don't know Mac.. I don't know. That guy is bad news. Took us years to track him before I…he trailed off before continuing, but if he is back, I know he'll just continue whatever he was doing back then maybe worse."

Mac reached over and put his hand over Jack's arm."Like you said, you don't have to worry about him now. And if he is back, we'll deal with it."

"I don't think I should involve you with him. He won't hesitate to hurt enybody I care about to get to me." Jack said. 

Mac gave him a suspicious look. "You're not planning on taking him on your own are you? Cause that will be insane and suicidal."

"Of course not Mac. I know enough to admit that this won't be a one man job. Guy's an international terrorist after all. And as good as I am, I won't be able to do this on my own."

"That's good to know Jack. You will keep me updated right?" Mac asked.

"Of course bud."

Bozer arrived shortly after and Jack helped with the cooking. Mac tried to assist but was told to in no uncertain terms that there will be consequences if he even thinks of getting of the couch. Defeated he settled with watching TV until it was time to eat. He didn't notice that he fell asleep so he didn't hear when his father came. 

Jack was the one who answered the door and was genuinely surprised to find Oversight at the other end. They awkwardly looked at each other before James broke the silence by asking, "Can I come in?"

That jolted Jack from his reverie and embarrassingly stepped out of the way to let Mac's dad in. 

"Mac's asleep in the living room" he said. 

"Thanks." Jim said and made a move to walk into the living room but he stopped and looked at Jack again. "Matty told me about the Kovacs situation".  _ Of course she did.  _ Jack thought drily. "We are currently going thru all channels to verify if he's still alive. I'll let you know once there's confirmation." 

He didn't know how to respond to that except to nod and a mumbled thank you. 

"I know we're still not on good terms but whatever the outcome of this, I will support any decision you make."

Jack froze. "What do you mean by that?" 

"I think you know. Just if you do, say goodbye to Mac and not just go up and leave.  _ Like me  _ was unspoken but Jack understood.  _ " _ He won't be able to take that."

For the first time Jack looked at James properly noting the sincerity on his face. And also.. "Are you alright? You look a bit.. peaky." 

"I'm fine Dalton. Just a bit tired. Not as young as I used to be." James answered. 

Jack was about to reply when Bozer joined them and greeted Jim with a handshake. 

"Are you staying for dinner, sir?" Bozer asked. 

"Probably. We'll see." 

"I'm sure Mac would love to have you as you two haven't been meeting up for your lunches." 

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man. If he's neglecting Mac again he has him to answer for. Bozer herded Mac's dad to the kitchen offering him a drink. 

"I'll look into Angus first if you don't mind."

"No of course not, sir" Bozer said. 

James took a seat on the same spot Jack was seating on earlier and gazed at his son. Mac was lying on his uninjured side at least. He resisted the urge to run his hand over his son's hair. He doesn't even remember if he did that before when Mac was still a kid.  _ Well he looks like one now _ Jim mused. Mac must have felt him staring as he started to wake up. His bleary-eyed look turned into confusion when it landed on him like Mac wasn't sure of what he is seeing. "Dad?" 

Mac made a move a sit up but it jostled his gunshot wound. A small sound of pain passed his lips and he suddenly felt hands supporting him. 

"Take it easy there. You're still healing." James said. 

With his dad's help, he managed to sit up right on the couch. 

"When did you get here?" Mac asked. 

"Only been here a few minutes. How are you feeling?"

"Been better." 

Jack watched the two talk  _ discreetly  _ from the kitchen. They seem to be getting along well not that he's seen them together a lot. He can't help but feel a twinge _ just a twinge mind you _ of jealousy on his chest. So sue him. Bozer was giving him questionable glances but just waved them off. 

"Is the food done?" Jack asked instead. 

"Just a few more minutes" , Bozer answered, "Can you help me carry these outside", gesturing to some of dishes that are done. They decided earlier to eat out on the deck for more space. 

James walked in the kitchen as Jack was carrying a basket of rolls. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, can you bring out the plates and arrange the chairs? Matty and Riley are gonna be here soon" Jack answered. 

Oversight seemed to be relieved that Jack responded to him or it could be for having something to do. 

They set the table in surprisingly comfortable silence which the two men are greatful for. Matty and Riley arrived some time after and they chatted with James while Jack went back inside to fetch Mac. 

Said man was trying to get up from the couch using the handrest when he entered. 

"Woah.. woah.. stop right there man before you topple over. I got you." Jack was immediately at his side supporting his weight while Mac adjusted the crutches under his armpits. 

"I don't see why I need these" Mac complained. "A cane would have been sufficient."

"You heard what the doctor said. You shouldn't be putting any pressure on your leg and the crutches have more support. It's not like you haven't used them before" Jack explained. 

"I know, it's just that.. it's been sometime since….well the last time I had to use them." 

"I know bud. It's only for a few weeks. Ready to go?" 

"Yeah", Mac answered,"Let's go." 

  
  
  



	6. Just like that he's gone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack pays Gio a visit then receives the news that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. I skipped the mission part of 3x14 as we already know what happened there. It's more on the aftermath of Jack leaving. The chapter title pretty much sums up what I thought about how they treated Jack's exit. Thank you to those who followed, read, left kudos and comments for this fic. I really, really, really appreciate it. I apologize though if the ending is so abrupt.

_A prison somewhere in the US_

Gio was taken out of his cell and then taken to one of the more private visiting areas. He was told he had a visitor which puzzled him since he doesn't remember or know anyone that would. So when a man looking the same age as himself walked in, he took in his stance which screams _danger_. He tried to think if he did a job before that made him work with one but his mind came up blank. He was taken out of his musings when the man started talking. 

"You weren't what I was expecting. I thought of someone more threatening. A chihuahua is more scary to be honest."

Gio bristled at that. "Do I know you?" 

"Nope, but you've met some of my friends."

"Maybe if you give me your name I might know who you're talking about", Gio answered back. 

The man gave him a smirk before responding. "Name's Jack and that's all you need to know." 

"Don't remember working anyone named Jack."

"Oh, we didn't. I'd rather shoot myself on the foot than work with the likes of you but I've met plenty of your kind", Jack said. 

"I'm sorry if I don't know you I don't see a reason why I should be talking to you right now. So if you got nothing important to say, this meeting is over." 

"We are not done," Jack answered in an icy tone. 

"I came here to see the man that almost killed my friend. He didn't want me to do anything but couldn't resist. You should remember him. He's the one that got you here." 

Gio immediately knew who this Jack was referring to. 

"Ranger Ric?", he asked in a disbelieving tone. Gio chuckled at that. "You came all the way out here just for him? I don't see why you bothered. Though I wouldn't mind getting a face to face with him again. Show him what I do to people that cross me."

Jack resisted the urge to slam the guy's head on the table. 

"I highly doubt you'll be seeing him again since you are locked in here for murder. He told me what you did. Shooting friends you've known for years just because you got greedy. Mac has an aversion to killing people but I'm sure he thinks you deserve it since he didn't strongly object me giving you my version of justice."

Gio seem to have not heard a thing Jack said cause he answered, "Mac. So that's his name. I'm sure to remember that. Tell him I said hi. How's his leg by the way? I was hoping he'd bleed out while we were still out there but I'm assuming he made it. Once I get my hands on him, he'll wish he just died."

With those words Jack let loose the control he had and stood up. In one swift move, he had Gio's head his hands and slammed it on the table, hard. 

Gio let out a surprised and pained shout. As his hands were cuffed, he couldn't push Jack away. He was about to call out for the guards but Jack beat him to it. "Don't bother getting the guards as they're not outside. I asked for some quality time alone with you so we won't be bothered." 

Fear started to creep up at him. Whoever this Jack is, he means business but he couldn't resist. 

"What is it to you anyway what I do with Blondie? Is he your boy toy or something?" 

The hand that's holding his pressed down harder till it felt like it was being grinded on the tabletop. He winced at the uncomfortable position and additional pain it caused. 

"Listen to me punk cause I'm only gonna say it once. That boy is my _best friend,_ my _partner_ and I promised myself I'd protect him with my life and you go ahead shoot him. Imagine how I feel about that. If he wasn't so against it, you'd already have a bullet in your head right now. So you should actually be thanking him. He's the only reason you're still alive right now. If you ever go near him again, there is no power in this world that will stop me from ending you. Do you understand?"

Gio was about to give a very scathing retort back but the hold on his head became tighter."I understand."

Jack let go. When he was once again sitting up Jack made eye contact with him and held it. There's a glint in them that made Gio shiver in fear which he tried really hard not to show. 

"Nice to know we understand each other. It's not only me you should worry about. I know someone that can erase you from existence with a few keystrokes and one that can actually make you _disappear_ if you get my drift."

Gio just nodded. 

"Good." Jack sarcastically patted his shoulder before walking out the room. 

_A few weeks later Jack's apartment_

Mac practically kicked him out from his house insisting that he's now healed and can manage on his own. He has been staying over while Mac was recovering. The younger man is thankful for him really but Mac insisted that he needs to go home at some point. He reluctantly agreed as does need to check his apartment. Opening his fridge and being greeted by a stench that almost made him puke solidified the point. He spent the next few hours clearing out its contents and giving his place a light cleaning. Jack was just about to finish doing the laundry when his phone rang. It showed _Unknown number_ which made him frown before answering. "Dalton."

_After the mission_

Mac stood on the deck staring at the LA skyline like he always does but he can't help to think it's different as it is now missing one Jack Dalton. There was silence in the War Room after Jack left. All of them couldn't seem to move from their spots while they each processed what happened. _Jack's gone_ is running thru their minds and they don't know when they will see him again. Riley broke the silence first as she sat heavily on the couch and gave in to the tears that she held back earlier. Bozer sat down and put his arms around her shoulders. Mac kneeled in front of her and took her hands between his and gently rubbed them while Matty took a seat on one of the armchairs, observing them all. No words were spoken. They stayed that way for some time until his knees started protesting. Riley must have noticed as she cracked a small smile. She helped him to his feet. They made an agreement to meet up later back at his house for drinks before walking out. 

And now he's here, mind blank _well not exactly he doesn't think his mind was ever absent of any thoughts_. Should he have tried to talk Jack out of the Kovacs mission? When he called him to his apartment saying he has some news, he didn't think it was gonna be that big. They spent the night together talking about everything and at the same time nothing at all. Each trying to comprehend what this will mean. Being called in for a mission provided a distraction but in the end they had to face the inevitable. He heard footsteps approaching and was surprised to see it was his dad when he turned around. It was James that spoke first. 

"How are you feeling?" 

I'm fine he wanted to say but decided to be honest. "I'll be fine."

James choose not to comment that his admission is in the future tense. Instead he stood beside him and also took in the view. 

"I forgot how beautiful it is from here. I used to stand here too back in day. You could see more stars back then,"James said. 

Mac was about to launch into the topic of light pollution but stopped as he didn't have the energy or enthusiasm for it. 

His dad plowed on though."The others will be coming tonight?"

""Did you know?" Mac asked instead of answering his question. 

He knew what his son was talking about, of course. 

"Yes I did. I knew the moment the lab ID'd the picture Jack got."

"And you didn't tell me."

James faced Mac before answering. "Nothing was concrete back then so there was nothing to tell." 

"But you said you knew."

"What I knew back then is Jack sees it as his failure that he didn't kill Kovacs and he's the reason that man is back", James said. 

"But it's not Jack's fault", Mac answered with some heat seeping into his tone. 

"Son, no one is saying it is and it is not."

Mac gave a tired sigh and walked to one of the lounge chairs and sat heavily on it. 

James followed and sat on the other. 

"I wish Dal.. Jack didn't have to go as I know you two are...close. Friendship galvanized in hardship is I remember what he said. He was chosen for the mission but I think he would have volunteered if he wasn't."

"I know. He told me that too," Mac reluctantly admitted. 

"It will take some getting use to but I have seen the person Jack chose as a replacement for him and she is.. good. She will be your Overwatch until Jack comes back" James said in what he hopes is a comforting tone. 

In a uncharacteristically small voice Mac asked, "And when will that be?" 

James leaned back on his chair before answering. "I don't know Angus. I don't know." 

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out less whumpy than I thought it would be but this is the best I can do so far. Comments and suggestions for improvement are most welcome.


End file.
